This invention relates to a method of processing crystalline material, for example salt, so as to change the color of the conventionally white substance.
In recent years, many dieticians and physicians began to suggest that excessive sodium intake is not beneficial for patients suffering from high blood pressure. As a result, many patients are advised to follow a restricted diet with control over the salt intake during meals. Following this suggestion, many food manufacturers are required to indicate on the product nutrition label the sodium content of the food so as to make it easier for the consumers to regulate their salt intake. However, when people consume non-packaged food, it becomes extremely difficult to determine with any degree of particularity how much salt is being introduced into the food, or added to the food at the table from a salt shaker. This problem is particularly acute for people with poor eyesight because when they add salt to their food directly at the table, and the color of the dish is not much distinguishable from the color of table salt, the users can easily exceed the amount of salt they wish to add to their meal.
Various solutions have been offered to facilitate recognition of white salt crystals when dispensed at the table. One of the solutions is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,269,845 which suggests a method of making colored table salt with the help of edible coloring. However, this method suggests to avoid drying of a mass of salt crystals because the drying process, in accordance with the '845 patent, can cause crystals to adhere to each other and form undesirable clumps. As a corrective step, the '845 patent suggests to grind and pulverize colored salt. This step will inevitably increase the cost of the finished product.
The present invention contemplates elimination of drawbacks associated with the prior art and provision of a method of coloring crystalline material in a safe and inexpensive manner.